


Forwards and So Forth

by Stratagem



Series: Thunderblink Modern AU [4]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Eclaris, Exhaustion, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: “I’d like to fast-forward through the next seven months. Make it happen.”“Well, babe, let me just find that thing from Harry Potter and I’ll get right on it.”“I think that only goes backwards,” she said, opening her eyes to look at him, “I said forwards.”





	Forwards and So Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Exhaustion + Eclaris + Modern No-Powers AU @the-girlinthemirror

Was it possible for a migraine to split your head in two? Lorna was pretty sure she was about to find out the hard way. Marcos was going to be bummed if he back to that gruesome scene. Growling to herself, she pressed her face into back of the couch, reminding herself to keep breathing.

She couldn’t remember being this tired before, even when she had been working on that massive project for work…apparently being pregnant meant you were always exhausted, no matter how much you slept.

And no one warned you that the first trimester was absolutely terrible. Lorna had spent more time in the bathroom making friends with the toilet than she ever had in college. Morning sickness didn’t always last just in the morning, and then there was vertigo that randomly hit, plus she kept getting these migraines.

Growing a baby was more difficult than she had imagined. Not that she and Marcos had really planned this. Sure, they both wanted kids, but maybe five years after they got married, not two. They still had a lot of plans that hadn’t been accomplished, like getting out of this apartment and building a house. They didn’t even have a room for the baby, it was going to have to sleep in their room in a bassinet or something. Speaking of which, they needed a bassinet. Or a crib. Or both? Did you need both?

Lorna lifted her aching head, her mind returning to the thoughts she had been mulling over since she found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago. On top of everything, she didn’t know how to take care of a baby. She had been the youngest in her family, and she had never done the whole babysitting thing. She wasn’t much of a bookworm, but at the moment, she was accumulating a bunch of books that she hoped to read.

She should’ve been at work, but she had been able to drag herself to her job that morning. She had been too nauseous, too worn out, which was frustrating in itself. All she did was sleep, or at least that’s what it felt like.

The door to the apartment opened, and the shrieking of the ungreased hinges made her want to throw something at Marcos. So she grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and lobbed in the general direction of the door.

“That was sort of weak,” he said quietly, amusement and worry mixed together in his tone, “Guess you’re still not feeling well.”

Lorna glared up at him and then sunk back against the couch cushions. Her head pounded where it was touching the cushion, but she didn’t want to hover above the cushion either. Everything shifted as Marcos sat down on the couch.

“Touch my head, and I will end you,” she said, but there wasn’t any fire behind the threat.

“I’d never,” Marcos said, “I like being alive. I’m sorry you don’t feel any better.”

“Me too,” she sighed.

He put his hand on her knee, one of the few places that didn’t hurt, and squeezed. “Do you want anything? I can go get us something for dinner.”

“I’d like to fast-forward through the next seven months. Make it happen.”

“Well, babe, let me just find that thing from Harry Potter and I’ll get right on it.”

“I think that only goes backwards,” she said, opening her eyes to look at him, “I said forwards.”

“Right, then there’s the car from Back to the Future, but I don’t think that’ll help your headache,” he said, his thumb rubbing circles against her kneecap. “You should get some sleep.”

“That’s all I ever do anymore,” Lorna snapped and then automatically regretted it. She knew Marcos was just trying to help. She shifted and laid down on the couch, resting her pounding head on his leg. Threading her fingers through his, she pulled his arm over her. “I’ll just…lay here. But I’m not sleeping.”

“Okay, lay there and don’t sleep. That’s fine.” And that’s when he started humming a slow song, staying perfectly still so he didn’t jostle her head. The thought of staying awake drifted away at the same time she did, succumbing to her husband’s sleep-inducing tactics.


End file.
